


The Magic of Friendship

by Thoughtless_Whispers



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nagi is a deep sleeper, morning shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers
Summary: The Pythagoras trio have to go for a photo shoot. However Nagi is still asleep. Will Yamato and Mitsuki manage to wake him up in time? Or will they be late?
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki & Nikaidou Yamato & Rokuya Nagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Pythagoras Trio Zine





	The Magic of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my piece for the [Pythag Trio Zine](https://twitter.com/pythagtriozine)! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I had fun writing it! And make sure you check out [Vi](https://twitter.com/grahalovemail)'s [art](https://twitter.com/grahalovemail/status/1242676148749750273?s=20) for the fic!

The sun shone gently, bathing the dorm with its warm light. Mitsuki and Yamato were up in the kitchen packing lunch for the highschool duo. Yamato was shaping the rice balls into rabbits while Mitsuki carefully added the final touches.

“I’m sure Ichi will get a surprise today!” Yamato chuckled as he handed the last rice-rabbit to Mitsuki.

“Most definitely! He always acts like he doesn’t like them though,” Mitsuki grumbled as he put the small seaweed pieces with a toothpick. “There! All done!” Mitsuki packed the lids and wrapped them with cloth, all prepared for Iori and Tamaki to take.

“Right, what’s next?” Yamato asked, stretching his arms up.

Mitsuki took his phone and checked his schedule. “Well, we have a photoshoot in like, three hours. I suppose it would be a good time to wake Nagi up.”

“I don’t think it would be that easy, considering he did marathon MagiCona again…” Yamato said as they made his way to his room. They opened the door as slowly as possible and peeped in. Nagi was on his bed, sleeping contently while hugging a dakimakura of Cocona.

“Seriously...look at him sleeping,” Mitsuki said annoyed, making his way in. “Oi! Nagi! Wake up!”

Nagi rolled over to the other side in response. Yamato blinked in surprise. “Huh, always thought that Nagi was a light sleeper.”

“Maybe he’s just too tired,” Mitsuki mused. “Ah well, his fault for staying up all night…” Mitsuki gently patted his face, patting harder when he wasn’t responding, only for Nagi to give him a punch square in the jaw while he was asleep.

“Oi Oi! Think it’s OK to punch me?!” Mitsuki was ready to punch back until Yamato caught hold of his wrist.

“Mitsu, I think we should come up with a different way to wake him up. We don’t want to have an annoyed Nagi for the rest of the shoot.”

Mitsuki lowered his hand. “You’re right. Let’s figure out some ways to get his ass out of bed.”

***

Yamato and Mitsuki returned, with Mitsuki holding a pan and a ladle. Nagi was still fast asleep, curled up on the wrinkled sheets.

“Are you sure this will work?” Yamato asked, looking very skeptical.

“Trust me, this was how Iori would wake me up the few times I was late...” Mitsuki gave an evil grin and raised the utensils. He started banging them, the cacophony resonating over the room. Yamato immediately placed his hands on his ears, his face scrunched in annoyance.

After even five minutes of noise, Nagi was still asleep, seemingly unaffected by it. Mitsuki lowered his utensils, face completely painted in disbelief. “How is he sleeping through this?”

“Maybe we need a bigger pot?” Yamato scoffed, crossing his arms.

Mitsuki paused to think. “Well do we have a bigger pot?”

“Please don’t use a bigger pot, I was just kidding!”

“Alright, but how do we wake this idiot up?” Mitsuki scowled, glaring at the peaceful sleeping face of Nagi. It was definitely a wonder how he managed to sleep so soundly during the ruckus.

Yamato sighed. “I guess we have no choice but to accept defeat.” He noticed Nagi’s MagiCona stick lying on the floor and picked it up. “We’ll just have to wait till he wakes up.” He playfully bonked the wand on Nagi’s head, when music started to play from the pink object.

Mitsuki hummed along. “Of course the magical stick plays the main theme song.” He was about to leave the room when he saw Nagi stir a bit.

“Oi, don’t tell me…” He looked at Yamato who seemed to have the same idea.

“Remember how the theme song went?” Yamato said, pushing his glasses up.

“Yeah, he has it as his ringtone.” Mitsuki raised his fingers in a countdown, and he and Yamato started singing in unison. Soon, Nagi sat up and stretched, yawning.

“Good morning both of you!...What are you doing in my room?” Nagi said, tilting his head.

Mitsuki hid the pan behind his back as Yamato replied, “It’s 9 am already, don’t you know we’re supposed to be having a photoshoot at 11 am?”

“Huh? I thought I had kept an alarm?” Nagi picked up his phone. “OH NO! I set it for 8 PM, not AM! This is bad! I was distracted by a weird dream-”

“Well if you’re still distracted, we’ll be late!” Mitsuki hollered, making Nagi jump out of bed and scurry to the bathroom.

***

“What kind of dream was it?” Tsumugi asked, surprised at the fact that it wasn’t Yamato who delayed them today. With her driving and Nagi wolfing down breakfast at record speed, the trio were going to make it just in time.

“Well, I was simply walking when this big scaly monster was in my path! Its scales looked really sharp too! I tried to run away but it caught me and kept slapping my face. Somehow I managed to escape.”

“Did you do that by punching it in the jaw?” Yamato asked, eyes looking down at Mitsuki sitting between them.

“Oh yes! How did you know that?” Nagi asked.

“Oh...just a little hunch,” Mitsuki grumbled at that statement, knowing exactly what Yamato was implying.

“Ah right! I ran away as fast as I could but then it caught up and let out a loud roar! It was horrible, just so terrifying! I thought I was going to die!”

Yamato and Mitsuki glanced at each other. Just how much of this was a dream?

“Did Cocona come to save you?” Mitsuki asked.

“Yes! But I woke up before I could thank her,” Nagi said with a dejected sigh. “How did you guys know?”

“W-well, we guessed that you would, since you were marathoning MagiCona...” Mitsuki replied with a slightly forced smile. “Please don’t do that, you’re supposed to rest properly.”

“Sorry, my alarm usually wakes me up. I’m glad that I got you two to help me though!” Nagi responded with a cheerful grin. Yamato and Mitsuki couldn’t help but chuckle and smile back in response, looking forward to the new day ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! Kudos, concrit and comments are always appreciated~ Yell at me on my twitter [@BChessmaster](https://twitter.com/BChessmaster)


End file.
